


Why Are You Being Mean?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jade is jealous, Takes it out on Tori, reader is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You start flirting with Jade everyday and everyday she rejects you, in comes Tori Vega and now Jade's jealous.
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 180





	Why Are You Being Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Ever since you started at Hollywood Arts, you had a crush on Jade, at first you tried to hide it since she seemed to be going for Beck so you didn’t want to try to push something that would never happen; but then one day you finally got the courage to flirt with her, the two of you were somewhat friends (in all honesty she never claimed anyone as a friend) so you finally spoke up “Hey Jade” you said, giving her a small smile when she turned to look at you from her seat in Sikowitz classroom “You look really pretty today” you said, looking at her and your eyes widening slightly when you said it since it just kinda slipped out “Thanks” Jade said, looking you over slightly before turning back to the front while your face flushed and you buried your face in your hands since you were embarrassed now.

After that day though, you gained more confidence to flirt with her and started doing it every chance you got “Hey Jade?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she glanced at you “I think you dropped something” you said, watching as her brow furrowed before she looked at you “The key to my heart” you said, cringing inwardly at how stupid that sounded “No” Jade said, shutting her locker door before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving you to feel slightly dejected and walking the other direction, not seeing the way she glanced back at you with a small smile and a light blush on her face “Jade… Are you… Blushing?” Beck asked teasingly when he walked over to her, her immediately dropping her smile as she looked at Beck “Me blushing? Hilarious, walk me to class” Jade said, glancing at Beck before she headed towards her class with Beck in tow.

After a few ore weeks of you flirting with Jade and her constantly pushing you away, you were walking towards Jade’s locker to talk and flirt with her again, you saw a girl you didn’t recognize walking through the hall and seeming to be staring at what looked like a schedule “Need help?” You asked her, smiling at her and watching as she looked at you, nodding some “That would be great… I’m looking for this class” the girl said, pointing to her first class which was Sikowitz class “Oh, I’m actually heading that way, we can go together… I’m Y/N” you said, smiling at her and holding your hand out “Tori” she said, taking your hand and shaking it before the two of you started walking towards Sikowitz classroom, not seeing Jade glare at the back of Tori’s head before she slammed her locker shut.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you and Tori got closer since the two of you just had a connection “So wait, you like Jade?” Tori asked, the two of you hanging out at Tori’s place and watching movies “I do, but when I flirt with her or something, she always pushes me away… I don’t even know if she even likes girls!” You huffed, taking a bite of your tuna ball that Tori had made you guys and staring at the tv screen “Have you ever tried asking her out?” Tori asked, setting her plate down and turning to look at you “No, Jade is… Well, you know” you said, knowing you should just ask her but you were scared of her sometimes and you didn’t want to find out what she’d do if she rejected you “I know, you’ll figure it out” Tori assured, giving your shoulder a small squeeze as you nodded and gave her a small smile, losing yourself in thought as the two of you continued to watch the movie.

The next day, you were waiting for Sikowitz to come into the stage area since you all were working on a play that you were going to perform in a few weeks, looking up from your script when the door opened and Tori walked in, smiling when she saw you before making her way towards you, not seeing Jade stick her foot out until she tripped “Whoops” Jade said, this not being the first mean… Well, meaner than usual to Tori and it was making you mad because she was only like this with Tori “You okay?” You asked, going and helping Tori up while giving Jade a look who just shrugged before going back to her phone “I’m fine, I must’ve tripped over my own feet” Tori said, sending a glare to Jade before taking her seat next to you.

After the class, you told Tori you’d meet up with her later before you grabbed Jades arm and pulled her into the janitor’s closet “What the hell, Jade? Why are you treating Tori so terribly? She didn’t do anything to you!” You said, glaring at her and crossing your arms “I’m not treating her any differently than anyone else” Jade said, keeping a straight face as she looked at you “Bull! You always seem to be mean to her, no matter what she does! Tell me what is going on” you said, taking a step closer to her and causing her to step back “There’s nothing going on” Jade said, continuing to step back until her back hit the wall “Obviously there is, you don’t act like this unless-“ “I like you, okay!” She cut you off, her face bright red and you freezing when she said that “What?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at her “I was jealous, you and Tori got close really fast and I was jealous because I like you, you happy?!” Jade shouted, pushing past you and walking out of the janitors closet, leaving you standing there stunned.

Over the next few days, Jade seemed to avoid you like the plague, when you two were in the same class, she would sit on the other side of the class, when you were at lunch she’d vanish and eat somewhere else, then when you were hanging out with the others she didn’t say anything to you and kept to herself; finally you had enough and caught her after Sikowitz class and dragged her into the janitors closet once more “Will you talk to me?” You asked, leaning back against the door so she couldn’t get out “I’m only talking to you because I want to” Jade said, crossing her arms and looking anywhere but at you “Whatever… Jade, you should know that I like you too… I wouldn’t of flirted with you so much if I didn’t” you said, looking at her and moving your head to catch her gaze “But, that doesn’t excuse how you treated Tori, I get you were jealous but that wasn’t cool” you said, holding her gaze and watching as she deflated slightly “But-“ Jade said, looking at you and you shook your head “No buts… Will you apologize to Tori?” You asked, giving her a small pout and puppy eyes “Fine, but not because you told me to” Jade huffed, looking at you and the two of you staring at one another in silence for a moment “Just kiss already!” Someone shouted, causing you two to look over and see the janitor covered in a blanket in the corner “Go go go go” Jade said, ushering you out of the closet and slamming the door behind the two of you.

At lunch, you went and sat down at your usual table with Jade sitting down beside you, albeit closer than usual and the two of you quietly just talking until Tori and the others came up to the table, you nudging Jade who rolled her eyes but looked at Tori “I’m sorry” Jade said, looking at her and you watching as Tori looked at her with a confused expression before she smiled “Apology accepted, now come give Tori a squeeze” Tori said, holding her arms out before dropping them with a pout when Jade scooted closer to you “No” she said before stabbing her lettuce with her fork, you rolling your eyes before wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling some when she scooted a bit closer, you happy that your friends and now girlfriend were all getting along for once.


End file.
